


Jared is a sad, lovely boi.

by daddy_snert



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bi Evan, Cannon Divergence, Connor x Evan - Freeform, F/F, Gay Connor, Gay Jared, I wish i could say its everyone lives nobody dies, Jared x Evan, M/M, Multi, Past! Jared x Connor, Pining! Jared, Possible Galaxy Gals, Some Cannon dialogue but not much, Soulmate AU, after cannon events, going to parties just to pet dogs, i do not know who to credit for the au sorry, like one line of cannon dialogue, not really soulmate au just love au, possible self harm mention, suicidemention, the obligatory orchard scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert
Summary: The basic au is that when you love somebody, you get a red tally mark on your arm. If they like you back it turns black and it scars if they die and if theyre starting to love you back is starts fading from red to gray to black.





	Jared is a sad, lovely boi.

**Author's Note:**

> toot, toot,here come the angste train

Jared stared and sighed at the two tally marks that adorned his wrist. He sat in Evan Hansen’s room, the summer after the Connor Incident, better known as their senior year of high school. The second one of his marks was a bright, unmistakeable red. The other one, the first one, had long since scarred over. Jared stared at it for a while. His first love…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared walked into the party, already searching for the family’s new puppy, which was, in fact, the only reason he’d agreed to come with Evan to this party. He felt a bit bad about ditching Evan, but he figured the kid could handle it on his own. He needed to learn how to make new friends anyway. Jared had zeroed in on the dog and was already petting it, almost totally oblivious to everything around him. Suddenly, a voice over him spoke.  
“Dammit, somebody already got to the dog. Only reason I’m here, y’know. My sister dragged me.” Jared looked up to see a tall boy in a black hoodie with short, orange brown hair smiling down at him. Suddenly, Jared felt very stupid looking and self conscious, covered in a puppy with messy hair and his glasses askew.  
“You’re welcome to join me.” Jared smirked back. The boy got down on his knees and started to ruffle the puppy’s head. He let out an adorable chuckle, and it was then that Jared was very thankful that he had opted for long sleeves that night. He knew a red mark had formed on his wrist. He never did bother to look at it after it appeared. This was likely his mistake. He knew, deep down, that his mark had not turned black. He knew that Connor’s arm did not yet hold a mark, at least not for Jared. But he pushed it down. Connor looked into Jared’s eyes. He led him away from the dog, away from the noisy partygoers, into a secluded hallway. He pressed his lips into Jared’s. He was soft, and then his tongue was piercing through Jared’s lips, and Jared was reciprocating it, and then Connor’s hands were up his shirt…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update a lot  
> please dont let me get known for the kinky bmc stuff i wrote w friends  
> hmu on insta pl e a se  
> comment i need the sweet sweet validation  
> validation kin k


End file.
